Angel on Your Shoulder
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Short two chapter story that is centered on Jarrod and the children Jessie and he had together. This story takes place five years after 'Bound By Promises' ends. Only Jarrod is in the first chapter. Jarrod and Victoria are in the second.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The lush green yard that lay in front of the Barkley mansion was filled the chatter of both adults and young children. The Barkley family had gathered to celebrate the birth of Nick and Jenny's daughter, Amanda Rae Barkley. The infant girl had been welcomed into the world by her parents and two year old brother, Nicolas Jonathon Jr a short two weeks ago. However, while he was happy for his brother and sister-in-law, Jarrod walked away from the festivities. When he'd seen his five year old daughter, Charity, practically flee the scene and disappear through the barn's open door and into the building what else could he do? Something was wrong, and he was determined to find out just what the problem was.

"Charity!" Jarrod called out as he stepped into the barn and looked around. There were the normal boxes, bales of hay and a workbench in the rather spacious area. Various tools hung from nails that had been pounded into the thick brown wood that made up the barn walls. However, he could not see his daughter.

"CHARITY!" He called out a bit louder and he stepped farther into the barn. It was then he heard it, the muffled sound of a young child crying; the crying was coming from the loft. Jarrod sighed as he headed for the ladder. He should have known his five-year old daughter would be hiding in the loft; she had loved the privacy the loft gave her from the moment her brother had taught her how to get up to it.

When Charity heard her father calling her, she thought about hiding behind some boxes. Then again, it wasn't her father that had upset her, and he did have a way of comforting her when she needed it.

"I'm up here, Daddy!" Charity wiped her tears away as she called out to her father. Soon the footsteps she'd heard crossing the barn floor make their presence known on the rungs of the ladder. She then watched as her father appeared at the top of the ladder and then stepped into the loft.

Jarrod made his way over to the far left hand corner of the barn where his daughter sat, her knees bent and her arms wrapped around her legs. The moment he sat down, his young daughter climbed onto his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, laid her head on his shoulder and hung on tight. "What is it, Charity? What is wrong?" Jarrod returned the embrace and he looked at the head of the small child on his lap.

Charity shook her head the best she could and started sobbing again. Naturally, Jarrod grew even more concerned. He would have repeated his question only he heard someone else enter the barn. Recognizing the sound of his son's walk, Jarrod called out for him to come up to the loft. "And don't waste your time!" Jarrod added, knowing that if his son had anything to do with his sister's odd behavior-or had any knowledge as to what the problem was-the child would want to drag his feet. A few minutes later, Thomas stood in the middle of the loft. However, instead of having a look of someone who had just been caught, the child looked more than upset himself. What on earth had happened?

"Why don't one of you," Jarrod said as he gently pulled Charity away from his shoulder, turned her sideways on his lap and held out his free arm towards his son, "tell me what on earth is wrong. This is a day for celebrating, not a day for tears."

Thomas hesitated and then found his way over to his father and sat down next to his father. Once Jarrod's arm was around Thomas, the young boy asked quietly, "What was our mother like? I mean, we know what she looks like from the picture on the fireplace mantle, but no one really says much about her." He went on to say that he and Charity had heard people talking about their Aunt Jenny, their Aunt Audra and the fact that the only Barkley daughter was finally engaged to be married, along with the recent marriage of Heath to Brydie Hanrahan had them thinking on their own mother and what she might have been like. "And…" the child glanced over at his sister, paused and then admitted, "That couple with the clothes that don't match? They said something else, but sis won't let me repeat it."

Jarrod, who had stiffened slightly, let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. When it came to Jessie, his son was right. Other than to a passing mention of his late wife's name, that topic had been pretty much avoided around the children. Why that had been the case was something he really couldn't explain-except; maybe, it had hurt too much. He knew for his children's sake he needed to only, first he was going to find out what Charity had heard. "What did the Hardins say?" He let go of his son and gently took a hold of his daughter's chin as he thought of the couple who, ironically, could not differentiate between many colors…hence the reason for the odd looking outfits they often wore.

Charity sniffled and shook her head as she looked up at Jarrod. "I want to know what my mother was like first, please." The plea in her eyes and in both children's eyes tore at Jarrod's heart. He pulled Charity a bit closer as he once again wrapped his free arm around his son. "Jessica Sawyer Barkley was a very beautiful, kind, selfless woman who was fiercely loyal to her family and friends." Jarrod answered quietly as he allowed various memories to run through his mind. "She loved music and horseback riding especially." He couldn't help but chuckle. "She also loved a good laugh now and then. But most of all," he smiled on the two small faces looking up at him. "She loved the idea of bringing more than one life into this world at one time. Her exact words were _'Can you imagine the fun they'll have? They'll never lack for someone to turn to or talk to."_ Jarrod couldn't help but smile as Thomas reached out and put his small hand on top of his sister's.

"It's like I told you, no matter what they said, I need you." Thomas spoke in such a serious tone, and with such urgency it made Jarrod sit up straight.

"What did they say?" Jarrod spoke firm enough that his children would know he wanted an answer, but not so loud as to scare them.

It worked; Charity, who had laid her head against the front of his shoulder, whispered, "They said it would have been better for a child if the mother had lived and an extra child had died, said a child needed a mother worse than they needed a sibling."

"They were looking my way when they said a child needed a mother." Thomas spoke up. "Sis thinks they were saying, because she was so weak, she should have been the one to die instead of our mother."

Shock waves ran through Jarrod and his heart skipped a beat. It was all he could do not to explode. Only, for the sake of his children, he didn't. "They are wrong; absolutely wrong." Jarrod pulled the children as close to him as he could get. For a moment he could see Jessie lying in their bed and could hear her praying. "Your mother wanted you to live very badly. I don't think she ever prayed as hard as she did the moment she heard both her daughters were expected to leave this earth." He paused as he fought to control his voice. "I think she knew how badly you two needed each other and, I guess," his voice softened, "I guess someone up there needed her. I was blessed to have her in my life for the small amount of time we had together. Besides," Jarrod's voice firm again as he added, "It's like she told me just before she talked with your Uncle Heath and then passed away. _'I'll never be that far away. I'll be the angel on your shoulder when you need one'."_

Thomas and Charity eyebrows turned down as if they were deep in thought and then both, without even trying, asked at the same time, "The one the preacher says whispers in your ear when you're tempted to do wrong and encourages you to do right instead?'

"Hey, you copied me!" Thomas tried to snap at his sister, as if he was upset only she saw through him.

"No, I didn't. You copied me!" She reached over and poked him in the upper arm, but not too hard. She didn't want to hurt her brother.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that the two of you know neither your late mother or I would change anything; you're both loved and desperately needed here." Jarrod kissed the children's head and then stood up. "Now, the two of you need to go play with Nicolas like you promised your Aunt Jenny."

"Yes, Daddy," Thomas and Charity, who was now beaming, hugged their father's legs and then hurried towards the ladder. Due to their eagerness to go to their Aunt Jenny and their cousin, they didn't see the fire like look that had appeared in Jarrod's eyes. He had some guests to talk to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As Jarrod walked pass the corral closet to the barn and headed towards the front yard, he ran one of the last memories he had with Jessie in it. He and his wife were sitting on the front porch swing of their home. He was running his hand over her very swollen belly. The two had been laughing and talking about the day the doctor had told them he suspected she was carrying not two, but three babies. Then Jessie had stopped laughing and grown very serious.

 _"Multiple births have more risks than single births." Jessie ran her hands over her abdomen and then looked at Jarrod with great concern in her eyes as the two rode in the family's private railroad car. "If the worst should happen, you wouldn't blame the children would you? You wouldn't think it was better if they'd never been born would you?'  
_

 _Jarrod was shocked at her words, even though he understood her fears. They'd both seen situations where attitudes had not been the best due to the loss of the mother or one of the children. He had to make sure Jessie didn't have to worry about that one. "I'd never blame you if one of the children doesn't make it, and I won't blame any of them if something happens to you. I'd also do all I could to make sure no one else did…or get away with anything similar." He assured Jessie as he sat behind her and pulled her into his embrace, watching the scenery pass them by._ Over the past five years Jarrod had wondered if, somehow, Jessie had had an inkling that something would happen. Naturally, he never dwelt on that thought very long as there was no way to find out now. Still, he'd kept the promise and now, as the Hardins came into view, Jarrod counted to a hundred. He was going to keep it again.

"Jarrod?" Victoria, who had just joined the Hardins, looked at her oldest in concern. The fact that he was fighting to control himself was something she, as his mother, could easily see in his eyes. "What is wrong?"

Looking around, Jarrod saw Nick and Jenny laughing and talking with Heath, Brydie and a few family friends. He wasn't going to make a scene out here, for everyone's sake. "I need to talk to the Hardins, inside." Jarrod answered as he looked at the thin, wiry, man and his 'pleasantly plump' wife-as Mrs. Hardin would say. "I'd appreciate it if you came too."

Victoria didn't like the tone that was in her son's voice; something was up. She wasn't about to turn down her son's request. Standing up, she motioned towards the house. "Maybe we best take this into the study. We won't be disturbed there." She looked at Jarrod as if to say 'You didn't' think I would object coming in did you?' Jarrod chuckled inwardly. It was the reaction he'd expected from his mother.

Confused, but unwilling to make a scene, the Hardins stood up and followed Jarrod and Victoria as they headed into the house. Soon the four were in the study; Jarrod sat behind his desk while his mother and Mrs. Hardin sat on the two extra chairs in the room. Mr. Hardin insisted on standing even after Jarrod offered to go get an extra chair.

"What is this about?" Victoria, who was afraid Nick or someone would miss them and come searching for them, looked at Jarrod. The confusion she felt could be seen in her eyes, as well as in the eyes of their guests.

Jarrod took a deep breath and started talking, even as he allowed a steel like glare to escape his eyes as he looked at the Hardins. "It's about the fact that a child should never be made to feel as if they should have died at birth!" He bit his words off sharply as the fire he'd felt in the barn again began to burn in his eyes.

Victoria gasped as her head whipped sideways, allowing her to see uneasy looks appear on the couple's faces. "You said that to Jarrod's children?" Her son and guests could hear the disbelief in her voice.

"We never said a word to them!" Mrs. Hardin fidgeted with her dress. "We haven't been closer than ten feet to them the whole time we've been here!"

Jarrod stood up and slammed his hands down on his desk, leaning forward as he did. The action caused his mother and Mr. Hardin to step backwards... and Mrs. Hardin to jump in her chair. Jarrod's eyes threw fire balls at the couple as he repeated the conversation he'd had with his children word for word. By the time he was finished the Hardins had the decency to look like more than embarrassed, and if looks could kill-Victoria's would have been the cause of the Hardin's demise. "How dare you say such things!" Jarrod growled as he walked around to the front of the desk. "Sure a part of me wishes Jessie had survived the triplets' birth. It hasn't been easy trying to be both a father and mother to the children. However," He stressed the word 'However', "I've had wonderful support from my family. I would never trade one minute of the last five years and I most certainly will not allow such things too said about Charity and Thomas! Now," he straightened up and stood as tall as he could, "I am going outside to be with my children." He then growled, "I would appreciate it if you stayed completely away from me and my children for the rest of the evening and, seeing how you feel, I think you best find yourself a new attorney as well!" Jarrod, who had been handling all the Hardin's legal affairs, snapped. He then turned and walked of the room.

As he stepped out into the hallway, a wide grin appeared on Jarrod's face, one that went from ear to ear for one simple reason. The Hardins were now on the end of one of his mother's tongue lashings. For a moment Jarrod was back in time. He was listening to his father, who had pulled him out of the study while his grandmother dealt with some guests. Jarrod could hear his father saying _'The only thing worse than a mother's ire is a grandmother's. We best wait outside. "_ Thanks for being right, father. Mother is doing a wonderful job right now." If it weren't for the need he felt to get to his children, Jarrod would have remained in the hallway and savored his mother's lecture to the insensitive couple. As it was, moments later Audra, Jenny, Brydie and their guests were all laughing as Thomas and Charity, along with two year old Nicolas, chased the Barkley men around the yard.

The End


End file.
